


It's Still Hanging from My Ceiling Fan

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira forgot something at Saxa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Hanging from My Ceiling Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got on Tumblr: Mira and Saxa - (901):i think i left my bra at your place (1-901):It's still hanging from my ceiling fan. Please let me keep it there.

Mira had gotten back to her apartment and walked through the door, reaching under her shirt to unhook her bra, only to realize she had forgotten to actually grab it. She blinked a couple of times before pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts for Saxa’s number.

 

She opened a text and typed out ‘I think I left my bra at your place,’ before setting her phone on her table and heading into her room to get ready for her shift at work. When she came back out, she saw she had a text and a picture message both from Saxa.

 

She opened it up to see ‘You did. It’s still hanging from my ceiling fan. Please let me keep it there.' She scrolled down to the picture and let out a laugh, Saxa had sent a picture of it. She typed out a sure before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After her shift, she was definently going back to Saxa's for a repeat of previous night.


End file.
